codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
115
Intro: 72 hours ago: Hanz Gudaghast went through the facility doors. He found himself on the courtyard, overlooking some rooms, but he barely knew were he was. He had been transferred to the facility to assist an on-going project, along with some other scientists. Little they knew what the project was about, but as soon as they were informed that it was the development of new technology for the Third Reich, they soon accepted without hesitation. While on the train station, they were still asked if they wanted to decline, but none of them did. While on the way to the facility, they were told a welcome ceremony would happen on the courtyard, where Doctor Ludwig Maxis would introduce them to the work and research of the "Die Glocke" project. Hanz was very excited to be part of the project, but little he knew what was under his feet.... Chapter 1: 71 hours ago Hanz was standing on the courtyard. Maxis would give a speech in any minute, so everyne was looking at the top. A figure appeared from the balcony, and looked down at them at the same time they did so. "Gentlemen" he started, "Allow me to take this opportunity to welcome you into group nine three five. This is a prestigious moment in the history of our race for you represent the future of technological advancement. You are the pioneers of human discovery. In your hands lies the destiny of mankind. In our hands is a great power and with that power comes a price. You have volunteered to be part of this great experiment and with that decision comes the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do where you work what our research has discovered or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments or your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to group nine three five is absolute. In your lockers you will find your field ops manual which will direct you should our manifest get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands and therefore the field ops manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now, a new dawn is beginning for mankind." The crowd erupted in applauses, and Dr. Maxis withdrew back into the facility. Hanz fleed from the courtyard into the facility. Just as he began to climb into the second floor, Dr. Maxis appeared and stopped him. "Mr. Gudaghast, may i speak to you?" he asked, as Hanz steped down the stair. "Yes, Doctor?". Maxis stood for two seconds, then he began speaking to him: " I need you in my office, I need to discuss some terms with you". Chapter 2: 69 hours ago: Hanz enterd a lab. He had been on Dr. Maxis office for almost two hours, just to be informed that he was going to help the Doctor in the Teleporters experiments. Big of a new, but there was something bothering him, he just didn't knew what was it. Maxis came in, followed by his assistant, whom he called Edward. The three entered into an experimental room, where there was a teleporter and some spines on glasses. It wasn't precisely the best place of the world, but it was for experimenting, so.... The teleporter door opened and Edward turned on a recorder. A subject test walked into the machine, and stood there, motionless. Before coming, he had heard rumors that the experiments were run with prisoners of war, but he had never confirmed it. "Ok. October 10, 1944. Test number three of the day. Subject is within test chamber. Activate the power". As Maxis finished this sentence, Edward pulled a switch, and an electrical flow ran through the teleporter. Suddenly, the subject turned into a mass of blood and gore, and this was thrown into the walls of the teleporter. "Oh, oh my god!" exclaimed Edward, terrified on the blood, but Maxis quickly calmed him down: "Get a hold of yourself and clean that up! Test number three: unsuccesful, the subject has been reduced to the same state as previous subjects, clean up the test chamber and re-calibrate the system! Let's do it again". Edward calmed down and obeyed the doctor: "Yes, Doctor". Hanz stomach was about to come out, but he managed to hold it inside. He turned to see Edward, and found him writting on a sheet of paper something a woman was saying. He turned and saw Dr. Maxis reaching his forehead with his fingers. Edward suddenly gave him a note: "give this to the Doctor while I clean this up". Hanz walked to the doctor and handed him a note. He took it and read it over carefully. "Meet me in my office in an hour" Maxis said Chapter 3: 68 hours ago Hanz knocked twice on the door labeled Ludwig Maxis. "Enter" came a voice from inside. Hanz walked in. "You wanted to see me Doctor?" Hanz asked "Ah, yes" he said handing him a tape. "Take this to Sophia, she sould be up front." "Yes Doctor" He exited his office and began to head for the front desk, then once he was sure he was out of sight of Doctor Maxis he doubled back to his quarters and played the tape. "Sophia, this letter is to go to the Reichstag High Command immediately. Gentlemen, it is with the utmost urgency that I draw your attention to the lack of funding being injected into The Giant project. While I believe we are close to realizing the ultimate plan, we still have several years of development before it is ready. It would be folly to cut our expenditure so early in our development. As you know, early tests on the DG-2 have easily outperformed expectations and we fully anticipate mass producing the Wunderwaffe within the next few years. Work on the matter transferer has however come to a standstill. We simply do not have enough Element 115 to continue the experiments. The test subjects have survived teleportation but are currently unresponsive to commands and cannot be controlled. If we are to overcome this obstacle we need to increase the frequency and size of the experiment. To this end, I suggest we not only find not only a regular supply of 115, but that we also find a larger conduit to channel the energy. Our operatives in America have informed us that the US have a large supply of the element at the Nevada base, so time is of the essence if we are to stay ahead of them. This cannot be done if you cut the budget, nor can it be done if you insist on pressuring us into action before we are ready. I am of course available for discussion of the matter but in the meantime, I will continue with the work here and try to win this damned war. Signed etc. etc. Doctor Maxis." Chapter 4: Hanz had already took the tape back to Sophia, but he couldn't avoid wondering what was he on, he was beginning to get suspicious: what in the world was "The Giant Project"? Everything was so confusing.... .... A big blast door grew open and some Opel Blitz entered. The column stopped. A driver stepped down and headed into Hanz's direction. - We got a delivery for Doctor Ludwig Maxis....you are him?- he asked, handing him some paper work, -No, but he sent me here to pick up the delivery- he quickly answered, as he signed the paper and ordered the people to unload the crates. Before they got them in, he could catch a glimpse at a big "115" written on them. He most not lose a track on those crates, he needed to stay near. He had clearance from Maxis, so it would be easy. He followed the crate convoy until they reached the lab, were Doctor Maxis and Edward, his assistant, were standing. -Good work Mr. Gudaghast. You may leave, this experiment its highly confidential and we don't want any information of it to fall into wrong hands". Chapter 5: Hanz was on his room. He had managed to hide a recorder on the lab the day before, but there was a great chance that anyone there could discover it and destroy it. He didn't wanted that or there would be a witch hunt all over the facility, and that was the worst thing that could happen. He had to find a way to send a message to the Americans, If there was something that he didn't wanted to do was being an accomplice of an evil plan, if that included betraying his fellow partners, let it be that way. but he would need the recording of that experiment to prove he was right, or the Americans would think he was out of his mind. ..... It was around midnight, and Hanz was sure that everyone in the facility should be sleeping, except, of course for the guards, but saying that he had clearance from Maxis should do the trick for him. Before exiting his room, he grabbed a wooden box and drawed a "115" on it, that way, he wouldn't need to explain his wish to enter to the lab. He walked down a corridor until he almost crashed with a guard, the guard was about to shout at him when he calmly explained: -I forgot a crate at the mainframe, Dr. Maxis ordered me to take it to the experiment room, I won't take too long-. The guard looked at him in the "I'm sure you are not doing what you say" way, but after a while he stepped aside and allowed him to continue. "Now, that was close" Hanz thought to himself. He was sweating on his back. That first guard came out of nowhere, his heart was still beating fast, but he was sure everything would be easier from now and on. He turned right on the corner, and then he entered into the experimentation room. The room was pretty big, but the teleporter inside occupied most of the space, so three people inside was more than enough. He swiftly moved to the counter. He had to retrieve the recording or things would get hot down there. He opened a shelf and quickly took the tape out and hid it on his pocket. Just as he was about to leave, he heard some growling from inside. He walked carefully, trying not to look scared, but there was no reason for that growl to be heard. Just as he crossed the door, an arm tried to reach him, but he quickly distanced from it. He was about to scream, but he kept it for himself, there was no need to call attention in... Chapter 6: Hanz as sweating hard on his back. The thing on the lab had got the crap out of him. It seemed like human, but the gray skin, and the yellow eyes.... what in the world as that? He had to get answers from Maxis, and he had to do it now. .... Next morning, Hanz headed straight to Maxis' office. He knocked twice, and just as Maxis was about to say "Come in!", he pushed the door and entered. -Mr. Gudhagast, I was expecting you- Maxis said, over a pile of documents. Hanz thought he had been told about the midnight intrusion on the lab, and he scored, but Maxis was pretty calmed to punish him: -A night-shift guard told me you had forgot a..crate at the mainframe, and you remembered until last night...may I ask the reason for such a great mistake?". Hanz filled himself with calm and tried to give an inocent reason for his apparently stupid idea of the forgoten crate. -I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't remembered were I left that crate until midnight, so i decided to go get it and leave it at the lab-. There, a perfect excuse. Maxis thought the answer for a time, and then he decided it made sense: -did you saw anything strange at the lab?-. That was the question Hanz wanted to avoid. If he said "yes", Maxis would suspect of him, and there wouldn't be any freedom anymore, because Maxis would put a guard at his door to avoid him making any more "mistakes". But he certainly needed to know what the hell was in the lab, and he needed to know it right now. -Actually, doctor, I did, and i was coming here to ask you about "That"-. Maxis caught the emphasis on the word "THAT", and he quickly set his defense: -"That"? What do you mean with "That", Mr. Gudhagast?-. Hanz armed himself with patience and confronted Maxis: -The thing that it's on the lab, that gray thing with yellow eyes and almost no skin!-. Maxis knew what Hanz was talking about, and he decided it was time to let the intel go. -Mr. Gudhagast, I think it's time for you to know what is happening here-, Maxis' voice was filled with mystery, and Hanz was beginning to regret his decision,but he quickly got his position firm, and allowed Maxis to continue: -When we first constructed the teleporters and the mainframe, we thought that we could just simply teleport mattery from one place to another without any problem, the high energy production of the element 115 gave us the basis for that idea, but we quickly found an..."obstacle" on the way: the teleporting needed accurate calculations to happen, which are hard to make, and we quickly discovered that the great surge of power from the Unumpentium also translated into radiation. We found this out because, even if we weren't able to accurately teleport the test subjects, we did found them-. Maxis stopped, and Hanz knew that Maxis was talking about the "Thing" on the lab. -We "found" the first test subject on another research facility, where they were experimenting with biological weapons-. Hanz caught the word "were". "They WERE" he thought for himself, "then, something happened". -We caugth a radio transmission from the facility. They claimmed to be under attack by somekind of wild humanoids, and we thought that maybe their experiments had went wrong... we decided to send a team, to contain the situation, collect the research and saving any survivor-. Maxis sitted on his desk, not in the chair, but in the top of the desk, looking through the window. -When we lost contact with them, we knew that there was something wrong. They were Allegmeine-SS, I never knew better soldiers, and they were all lost...- Maxis voice faded in memories, and Hanz quickly understood the seriousness of the situation...but that didn't quit the fact that he needed the truth. - After their loss, we knew what was wrong: The extreme radiation caused by element 115 turned the subjects into a primitive form of human, just feeding basic instincts. They cannot be controlled, they are highly violent and they are not safe. We haven't found a way to revert this situation-. Hanz now understood, but he certainly couldn't allow Maxis to contiune with this... Chapter 7: Zero Hour: Hanz was hiding on the lockers room. Something had gone terribly wrong, and now the facility was at maximum alert. He decided it was time for the world to know the truth, and he then prepared a radio transmission to his american contact. -R-4808N 37 14 06 115 48 40-, after the cordinates, he began to talk: - I hope that you are receiving this transmission, Peter, if not, then all has already been lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum, now we had to move the experiment here, to this location. The numbers will guide you. The giant must be contained at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must be contained at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. May be our only advantage now. Find Doctor Richtofen and Doctor Max, they may know what's going on. The use of Element 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure if we can continue here. We've lost most of our best scientific team. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too, but I'm almost out of hope-. Hanz cocked his Walther P-38 and stepped into the teleporter. -Auf Wiedersehen- he finally said, as he activated the teleporter, and he faded into a bolt of blue thunders. No one ever new something about him again. A few seconds later, Maxis entered the room. He was heavily breathing, and he had severe injuries. He began searching madly on is locker. -Damn it!- he practically screamed, -I can`t find my damn pills!- , he suddenly heard the incoming growls. -They are coming.... I most do what I most do....-. He grabbed a nearby chair and unstrapped his belt. He climbed on the top of the chair and strapped the belt around a pipe on the roof, and then into his neck. Before anything else, he said his final words: -God forgive us all...- right after finishing, he kicked the chair, and he then fell down. He gasped for a few seconds, and then he finally gave up. The chaos at the facilty continued for hours, as the few survivors struggled for survival, but they were finally beated by a superior forces. The breakout was the worst and last catastrophic event that happened at the facility. Chapter 8: 2 days after the breakout. Dempsey was sitting on a C-47 on his way to his target zone. Command had choosen him for this mission because he was capacitated for it. Intel reports from an inside contact at a german scientific facility had led him and his team to this location. Apparently, some kind of biological weapon development was on-going, but something went wrong and the Allies had an opportunity to do something about it. He was sure that the incidents were related to an event that the krauts called "Nacht Der Untoten" (Night of the Undead), which he had experienced before: death bodies reanimated, but not concious about anything, into a primitive, animal-like state. He had lost some friends on the last experience, and he had seen strange things on the process: "magical" boxes that spawned weapons, guns that fired green energy and were highly lethal, and even walls that gave certain weapons and ammo. On his last reflexive lapsus, he began to wonder what the hell have Jerries done, they were apparently playing with forces out of their reach.... -2 minutes!- the pilot yelled. Demsey looked to his squad: Corporal Howard Dalton was playing with his knife. He was the gunner of the team, so he had the big and fast weapons. Private Michael Hughes was smoking a cigarret. He was a rifleman, so he was highly capacitated on average infantry weapons, either American, British, or Kraut. Last, but not least important, was the Navy contact, John Kennedy. He was assigned to the role of Submachine Gunner. Dempsey thought about the only reason he would be here: spying. He quckly dropped the idea. He was here surely to evaluate what could be useful for the Navy from the Nazi Tach. -1 minute!-. Everybody stood up, and they hooked their parachute lines into a cord above them. The side door was opened and a red light lit. Dempsey's head suddenly emptied and he focused on the mission. He was sure the things he saw on his last contact were going to appear, so he readied himself for the battle. -GO! GO! GO!- the pilot shouted, as he turned the red light into green. The squad ran and jumped out of the plane. Dempsey opened his arm wide on midair, decelarating himself. The jump was a low altitude one, so the squad deplyed their parachutes quickly. They touched down expertly, making worth every minute of their training. They discarded their parachutes as Command had told them to and moved toward the facility. Dempsey tried to take a deep breath, but he regreted the action. The air of the forest smelled of burn and old flesh. -I see two ways in- Dalton muttered, signaling two windows on the front. Dempsey gave the team the "Go" signal . They stopped on the windows. -Ok,- Dempsey started, -Hughes and Kennedy, take the right window, Dalton, with me through the left window. Let's do this- The team moved quickly and entered the buildding. As soon as they touched the ground, the earth shook, and the windows instantly blocked themselves. -What the hell...- Dalton stated, and then looked to Dempsey. He knew what was happening. IT was happening again. Chapter 9: -Weapons free- Dempsey ordered. The team was now split. In one side stood Dempsey, along with Dalton, and on the other side were Hughes and Kennedy. -Are you OK back there?- Dempsey shouted, hopping they could hear him. -Yeah, we are just Ok- Hughes shouted on the other side, -would you mind telling us what the fuck is going on?- he addressed. Dempsey just breathed hard, and then let the bad news go: -THEY are coming-. The air filled with the sounds of thousands of growls, and Dempsey could see clear outlines of humans outside...but he knew they were no humans. -Contact! 12 0 clock!- Dalton said and raised his M-1919 Machine Gun. The powerful weapon tore apart the zombies quickly, and Dalton felt victory flowing in his body, and let himself a thriumphant quote: -they are not so hard as you said, Tank-. Dempsey shook his head and replied: -Don't worry, that's just the beginning. The side window began to get breached, and Dempsey hurried to secure it. The nightmare was coming again... The End...? Floody 16 own's you 22:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) www.splintercellfanfic.wikia.com Category:FanFiction Category:Nazi Zombies